tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Audi Q5
| length = | width = | height = | weight = | fuel_capacity = | related = Audi A4 Audi S4 Audi A5 Audi S5 | designer = | sp = uk }} The Audi Q5(Internally Designated Typ 8R) is a compact crossover SUV which was released by German automaker Audi for the 2009 model year. It is built using the new Audi MLP platform (Modular Longitudinal Platform) which debuted in the 2007 Audi A5 coupé. The Q5 is the second Audi model in the "Q" range, after the full-size Q7. The Q5 slots above the future Q3, which will be based on the Volkswagen Tiguan. First generation Vehicle models Initial vehicle models for US and Canada include 3.2 FSI. Brazil also. The vehicle was unveiled in 2008 Beijing Auto Show. The Q5 commenced shipments in October 2008 for Europe, and the first quarter of 2009 in North America. US model went on sale in 2009-03 as 2009 model year vehicle. Early models include 3.2 FSI. Indian models went on sale in 2009-06, and were initially built from Audi's Ingolstadt facility but now its built from its Aurangabad, Maharashtra, India plant. Launch models include 3.0 TDI, 2.0 TFSI (211PS). Middle East models went on sale in 2009 Q2. Launch models include 2.0 TFSI (211PS), 3.2 FSI. Engines 180PS 2.0 TFSI and 143PS 2.0 TDI engines were introduced in Europe beginning in 2009. Transmissions German models include standard 7-speed S tronic transmission for all V6 models. US and Canadian Q5 3.2 FSI models include 6-speed Tiptronic as standard transmission. US and Canadian Q5 2.0T TFSI models include 8-speed Tiptronic as standard transmission. All models include quattro AWD. Equipment Harmon/Becker Automotive Systems produced Audi's new updated Multi Media Interface (MMI) technology for Q5. The new system includes navigation, communication, and wide-screen entertainment. A three-dimensional orientation view with true-to-scale terrain and photorealistic depictions of key landmarks will also be generated. Included features in this new system are USB storage media (iPod or MP3), satellite radio, and an integral four-band GSM mobile/cell phone (SIM card ready) with Bluetooth connectivity. S line package includes 20-inch S line wheels, headlight washers, sport steering wheels with shift paddles, brushed aluminium inlays, S line aluminium door sills, and a black headliner. The Offroad exterior package includes front and rear underbody protection panels, along with flared fender and door sill protection. Carrying and towing capabilities A sensor informs the ESP system if a roof rack has been mounted, which will cause the Audi Q5's centre of gravity to be shifted higher in keeping with the roof load of up to . If a roof rack is present, the ESP engages earlier in the handling limit. Without a roof load, the driver is free to tap the full dynamic potential of the Audi Q5. The Audi Q5 is capable of towing up to 2.0 tonnes; the standard hill descent control system makes it safe to navigate down steep inclines by regulating the preselected speed when driving at under . The Q5 is also fitted with an advanced Trailer Stability Program designed to combat any unwanted snakeing when towing a large trailer or caravan. Audi Cross Cabriolet quattro concept (2007) It is a concept vehicle for the then upcoming Q5. It is a 2-door convertible with 3.0 TDI engine rated and , quattro permanent four-wheel drive, 8-speed automatic transmission, Copper Sunset body, LED headlights, 21-inch wheels with 265/35R21 tyres, seats with White Stone leather upholstery, MMI, 505W Bang & Olufsen sound system and internet radio, CDC (continuous damping control) shock absorbers, electric ride height adjustment (40mm), 380/356mm front/rear ceramic brake discs with 6-piston monobloc aluminium front, and floating rear callipers, Audi drive select. The vehicle was unveiled in 2007 Los Angeles Auto Show. Audi Q5 custom concept (2009) It is a concept vehicle that includes an enhanced engine, 7-speed S tronic transmission. The 3.0 TFSI V6 engine was rated @6000-7000rpm and @3000-5500rpm. Other features include ceramic brakes, active sound exhaust system, 90 millimeter wider track, 60 millimeter lower ride height, 21-inch wheels of 7 twin-spoke design, modified air intake, cooling water strut brace in engine compartment, stainless steel-plated pedals, S line sport seats, panorama roof system, "Wörthersee 09" adhesive film, textile floor mats with "Wörthersee 09" print application, Audi drive select vehicle dynamics system, parking aid with rearview camera, voice control, Audi lane assist lane change assistant, headlight range control with cornering lights. The vehicle was unveiled in Wörthersee Tour 2009. Audi Q5 hybrid Audi was originally reported that it would offer Q5 hybrid as launch model, but it was later reported that Audi suspended the plan because of unsatisfying crash test result for the nickel metal hydride batteries. In 2009, Audi announced it would resume the Q5 hybrid development. Production version would be on sale in 2012 for Japanese market. Production The new vehicle will be built in Audi's home town of Ingolstadt. It will need an investment of EUR 300 million in production tooling and expansion. Audi also assemble its Q5 model in India to avoid import taxes and compete with BMW AG, Daimler AG and Porsche AG in the world's second-fastest growing major economy. The first public introduction of the Audi Q5 was at the 2008 Beijing Auto Show on 19 April 2008 (alongside the similarly-competitive Mercedes-Benz GLK-Class. See also *Audi *SUV References External links * Audi Q5 Driven! * Audi Q5 Microsite * 2009 Audi Q5 Revealed, Officially * US Audi dealers learn that Q5 hybrid is on the way * Image gallery: Audi Q5 with S line exterior packge * New Audi Q5 in Russian Q5 Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Compact SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Hybrid electric vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2008 Category:5 (model number) Category:Trucks built in Germany Category:Trucks built in China Category:Trucks built in India Category:Trucks built in Malaysia